


Warming Up

by BisexualFaerie



Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualFaerie/pseuds/BisexualFaerie
Summary: crossposted on tumblrA gift for my best friend who wanted something soft for Curtis!Takes place after the crash with the group surviving, reader wants to show Curtis that life isn't always misery
Relationships: Curtis Everett/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Warming Up

Curtis hadn’t expected to meet you in the tail end of the train, you were a light to him. Someone who made sure he was level headed, that he made sure to remember that you were there for him if things got too difficult. He didn’t even _realize_ that you were pretty much the best thing that had ever happened to him. But when the two of you are together, after the train’s crashed, with your motley group of tail-enders, he knows that you’re incredibly intelligent and loving.

You make him happy, you soften him, you just really make everything better to him. The two of you are bundled up, a small fire built as the two of you curled up against the other.

His eyes are dark, tired, heavy bags underneath as he slowly closed them and wrapped his arms around your hips. You look up and meet his soft blue eyes and you cup his face, brows pulled together in concern.

“You can sleep, love. It’s fine.” You whisper, running your hand across his back and rubbing his side gently. Curtis sighs to himself and then sits up, brows furrowed. “I can’t.”

Though his eyes are betraying him, fluttering closed as you continue to run your hand up and down his back. The soothing motion of your touch has him relaxing against your side. You look around and then help him to the little tent the two of you had, curling him up gently in the insulated sleeping bag the two of you share.

You climb in next to him, wrapping your arms around his waist and snuggling up into his chest. You close your eyes and relax, biting his lip and falling asleep slowly. Slow blinking as he watched you, his eyes close slowly and wraps his arms around your waist. He falls asleep with you in his arms and feels his heart calm.

When he wakes up, it’s still dark. And he’s slightly confused, looking around and wondering where you are. He sits up and peaks his head outside of the tent, spotting you tending to the fire and he softly calls your name, his stomach growling insistently.

You turn and smile at him, handing him a some of the fruit you had managed to save from the train. He takes it and starts eating, thanking you with a nod, before he sits down and wraps his arms around your hip.

“How long did I sleep?” He asks softly, watching you rub his back and he blinks when you tell him he’s slept for a whole day.

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Curtis furrows his brows and then blinks slightly when you cup his face. His brows furrow in confusion before he rubs his bearded cheek across your hand, nuzzling against your skin. You look up at him and then pull him back towards the tent. “Alright, c’mon.” You whisper and wrap your arms around his neck. You sigh and run a hand through your hair, lying down on the bedroll and looking up at him.

Curtis wraps his arms around your hips, tilting his head as he watched you. “What’s up?” He asks softly, brows furrowing as he meets your eyes.

You pull off his beanie and shift under his gaze. “ _Let’s make love_.” You whisper and run your hand across his head, your fingers curling gently around the back off his neck. Curtis inhales sharply, his eyes widening slightly as you look up at him.

After a bit of pause you start to feel worried, wondering if you said something wrong. But it’s his next move that completely reassures you. A loud groan leaves his pale lips as he grinds against you slowly, his large hands squeezing at your soft breasts. You wrap your arms around his neck, kissing his lips and pulling him closer, your thighs wrapping around his waist. He pants, before he pulls back, meeting your eyes and slipping his hands underneath your shirt to squeeze freely at your boobs.

You throw your head back, struggling to pull your shirt off over your head, your nipples hardening in the coldness of the air around you. But his warm hands quickly cover over them and pinch lightly at the stiffened buds. You squeal in surprise, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling his head to your neck.

His lips are worshipping your skin, his tongue is gentle and his hands are insistent against your thighs. He’s struggling out of his own clothes, before he grabs your thighs and pulls them over his strong shoulders. Your back is curled oddly, your ass is sitting firmly against his chest and your shoulders are touching the floor of the tent, your legs are dangling over his shoulders and he’s practically _inhaling_ your scent. His tongue diving _deep_ into you, his strong nose is pressed into your clit and the rasp of his beard is heavenly against your sensitive skin.

Strong hands hold you in place as he eats you out and closes his eyes. Your thighs closing against his face doesn’t even faze him, his tongue is greedy, searching, and scooping out your juices with wild abandon. You buck your hips up against his face, grinding your clit into his nose and practically sob in pleasure at the glorious feeling. 

His lips close around your clit and the tip of his tongue is playing with your sensitive bundle of nerves. Curtis is completely thoughtless, trying to eat you out, nothing else on his mind but your taste, and trying to get more of it.

You clutch at the bedroll beneath your hands and buck your hips, the tightening in your gut and pelvis is getting to be _too_ much, and with a sharp cry your thighs close on his cheeks and you cum. His tongue is still going, milking you through your orgasm in a way that sends electricity down your spine. Legs and toes are curled, tensed over his back and your nails are digging so hard into your palms that you’re almost sure you’ve drawn blood.

Curtis sucks and slurps are your delicious juices, and only pulls away when you tap his arm three times. He lets your body down slowly, his lips and chin _covered_ in your slick.

You pant, chest heaving and meeting his eyes, biting your lip and whimpering slightly. “ _Fuck._ ” You whisper, staring up at the ceiling of the tent. Your shakily unclench your fists and look down at the crescent shapes left by your nails.

His eyes carefully drag down your flushed and sweaty form, rubbing your hips as he licked his lips slowly and hungrily. The blue of his eyes is only a ring around blown pupils, and he’s staring at you with such hunger that it makes you melt under his gaze.

You quickly help him out of his clothes and he’s as bare as the day he’s born, scars crisscrossing across his skin, and fading bruises across his shoulders. The howl of the wind is all that can be heard, along with his soft voice against your neck, his chapped lips brushing the expanse of your throat as he tells you how much you mean to him.

A gooey smile is on your lips, your body melting under his warm, calloused hands. And you wrap your legs around his waist, before you suddenly feel his hard length collecting your slick as he rubs himself against your weeping cunt.

You gasp softly, bucking your hips upwards, desperate for the stimulation he’s providing. His hands grab your waist and he holds you still, flexing his hips and bucking forward until the head of his cock is spreading your slick pussy and you whimper loudly in delight.

He’s a bit of a stretch each time the two of you do this, but it always feels so good when he does bottom out eventually. You wrap your arms around his neck, pulling his head into your chest as you buck your hips.

Eventually he’s fully seated in you, his cock is snug in your wet walls, but it feels completely like heaven to him.

“ _Curtis_.” You breathe, clutching his shoulders and whimpering when his cock throbs inside of you. His thumb rubs your clit to ease you open and he bites his lip gently, his lips sucking and kissing lightly at your ears as he pulled out of you and slowly pushed back in. You wrap your arms around his neck, and moan softly, tilting your head back.

The thrust of his hips is slow, passionate, and every inwards push has him at your g-spot, sending you over the edge again. Your cunt tightening around him and your back arching, you’re almost completely off the floor, the crown of your head digging into the bedroll beneath you. He pants, freezing up and watching you, his hands soft on your hips as he tries to calm himself. And when you finally come back down from your high with watery eyes he continues.

He knows your sounds, knows when a thrust is too much, when his thumb is too rough on your clit, but he knows that the tears leaking from your eyes are tears of pleasure, and the way you’re grabbing at his shoulders is making him forget that you’re both trying to make love.

His hips become a blur, smacking against your thighs and ass as he thrusted into you. A low moan of pleasure leaving his pale lips as he moans loudly against your skin.

You whine and wrap your legs tight around his waist, bucking your hips upwards. And the way he’s fucking you know is making you cum again. Trembling and sobbing in delight, your ankles lock around his waist and you tremble like you’re a leaf in the wind.

The tightening of your cunt throws him over the edge, moaning your name loudly and grabbing your hips as he pulls out of you quickly. He reaches his hand down and pumps his hand up and down his cock furiously, successfully masturbating himself to completion as he cums all over your thighs and tummy.

You pant, the two of you coming down from cloud nine and you’re out of it first, so, you carefully lie him next to you, wipe yourself clean and lay down across his chest. Your head resting gently in the crook of your neck as you whispered against his skin.

“ _I love you so much, Curtis Everett._ ” He hums deep in his chest, the color coming to his face as he shifted under you and wrapped his arms around your waist.

“I love you more.”


End file.
